A Talk of Love
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: This is a Yaoi story, BitBrad. It is also a sequel to Bit Cloud's Admirer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or Bit and Brad.  
Author's notes: This is a sequel to Bit Cloud's Admirer. That story was made to be Brad's obsession but somehow it seemed that it was a Jamie. Still you could probably see Brad as the narrator somehow. This story might make the other story make sense.  
Warning: YAOI!!!! A little OOC for Bit and maybe Brad. Definitely a lime at the end  
  
  
  
A Talk of Love   
  
  
  
"Bit, I love you but you will never know," I say to the empty space of my room.   
  
I felt his eyes on me as I slowly walked to my room earlier this evening after my stargazing. He is showing more concern toward me than usual perhaps because I have not spoken once today, not even a single sarcastic comment had escaped my lips. I also believe that I have not hidden my feelings of him as well as I had several months ago. The love inside me pains me more every single day that passes by. I feel like I am about to explode with this pain and love that was caused by him. I just couldn't bear rejection from him, kind or harsh. Nor could I live if he loves another. I fear now that he might know of my love, maybe he already does. Besides this fear I know I have competition, Lena's loving and loathing gaze travels to him every hour. Leon has also shown more concern to him than me or his sister. Jamie's lonely heart yearns for him every time he sees him in both battle and any other time. Through Naomi may try to seduce me but I am beyond her will and longing for I have secretly given my heart to the blond warrior, as quickly as he came into my darken life. I roll restlessly on my bed, waiting for gentle slumber to come and yet it never came.  
  
"Brad, you awake," said the voice that I dreamed of since I first met him, the voice of Bit Cloud that came just outside my bedroom door.  
  
"Yes," I said grunting.  
  
The door opened and revealed a very untidy but still gorgeous Bit. I quickly stopped myself from sighing from desire.  
  
"You weren't yourself today. Are you okay," asked my only love of my life.  
  
"I'm fine, Bit. You don't have to worry," I lied.  
  
"I know you somewhat. I don't believe you. If you need to talk to someone you could always talk to me."  
  
"How do I know that you would help me?"  
  
"I'm not always a happy-go-lucky person. If I weren't a Zoid pilot then I would probably be the best psychiatrist there is, so say the people I gave advice and guidance for. I'm also a good listener."  
  
I pondered on what he told me. As he stood up to leave, I stopped him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes," he said turning to me.  
  
"You won't tell anyone?"  
  
"No, I won't tell them your secrets. You don't even have to give names. You would be surprised at what you will hear."  
  
"But before we start. How did your clothes get so messed up?"  
  
"Lena. She caught me passing by the fridge. I wasn't even raiding it. I have my own secret stash of food and yet she still groped me," he said chucking, even I had to smile.  
  
"Wait secret stash?"  
  
"Yes, I know it is crazy to think that after Lena declared me the culprit. Actually I wasn't even the one raided it in the first place, although I know who was but I won't tell."  
  
"Well then let's get this over with," I said impatiently.   
  
"Fine, what troubles you, my friend," he says as he sits in the chair near my desk and bed.  
  
"I'm in love. A love so painful that it is hard to conceal. For I fear rejection and my love overcomes me so much more than I could bear, because I am not able to control it anymore."  
  
"Do you believe that this love is true as true as the heart's guidance, maybe? Or is it nothing like that? Does it feel different than before, when you had crushes on people?"  
  
"No, this is no simple crush nor obsession that time would heal. This love feels more truer than my past crushes." I wonder about his words now. I have never seen this side of him. His words do make some sense but is it enough?  
  
"Then, what do you fear? You believe this to be a true love. A true pure love would not be a problem. For it is truly true then, your love would feel the same. Your love would have to realize that either before or after you tell your love about your feelings. Your love's heart is forever bound to you for all time if the love is true."  
  
"I'll take that advice. How much do you know about me, no the entire Blitz Team for the matter?"  
  
"I know that when Lena is not threatening me, she is obsessing about me. Jamie may try to hide his feelings from me but I could see through him. Leon had his eyes on me ever since I first came here. I'm not stupid. I believe I am wise. I just do good acting. I always prefer to surprise people with one thing or another. As for you, I must admit you are hard to read but today I was able to read your features a little better than normal," said Bit as he rose from my chair and head toward the door.  
  
I simply gawk at him; he might already know my love for him! If what he says is true then either he knows or he is still in the dark but he might be suspicious.   
  
"Wait," I call.  
  
"What for, Brad," he said as he turns to me once more.  
  
"Who do you love," I ask trying to keep my cool but not succeeding.  
  
"The one I love appears to be cold but actually caring inside. My love treats me as either an equal or something more now, but did my love did the exact opposite when we first met." Something glitters in his eye.   
  
"Is your love true?" my hopes are on adrenaline now. My love could either explode if he says no or collapse when he says yes. If no is the answer then I may have a chance.  
  
"Yes, it is." At that I just want to die just then.   
  
"Why are you so disappointed? It does not suit your beautiful face to be so sad."  
  
Did I hear that or was it my imagination, "Beautiful?"  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing on the earth. You are lovelier than all the others are lovely. It is you I love not them."  
  
At his confession, I gaped at him, mouth almost reaching my lap.  
  
"You love me…"  
  
"Very much so, Brad, and I know you too love me as well. The others did not see it today but I did. Then I knew you loved me as I worshipped you."  
  
This angel love me, he loved me as I to him. I couldn't be happier. He did the one thing I thought was imaginable before, he kissed me. This kiss was different than the ones I had before. It had more sparks that can only be found in true love, the love of soul mates. I opened my mouth to invite his tongue to invade and conquer. He quickly responded to my gesture and soon our tongues were in a duel. I found that my hands were around the smaller man's waist and his were in my long hair. All to soon we pulled away; our faces flush from the lack of breath.  
  
"Believe me now," said my newfound lover.  
  
"Yes, but I want do something more infinite than kissing," was my reply in a husky tone.   
  
"Well then let me see what I could do for you."  
  
Bit pushed me down on my bed as I faintly realized that as we were talking he did not turn on the lights. Soon we were caught in another spiral of seemingly endless kisses. Acting desperate, I began to undo my shirt as I tried not to break this heart soaring kiss Bit gave me. Bit was also starting to get into a primitive state as well as me. Before I knew we were both nude and I had no explanation who took off what, my mind was a blank. I pulled away from the kiss and soon began to gasp for breath. Bit who was panting slightly smiled and leaned towards me.  
  
"Do you want to continue Brad," he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said as I rolled on top of him.  
  
This time, I kissed him as I did I looked into his eyes and saw a desire and love beyond my dreams. We continued to make love we burned in each other's love and desire of flames. I only hope the others would accept us being together. Although I may be a disappointment to some but I still hope they understand. The angel wanted me not them and for that I am grateful.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think of it? These two characters were my first yaoi obsession with Zoids. I might make a Jamie/Bit someday. I very content on this I hope you are too. Rate and Review.  
  
Three Wings(Le Wing) 


End file.
